


Waterloo

by Lovers



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 11:55:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10359843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovers/pseuds/Lovers
Summary: Another fanart of Carol and Therese.This one is more explicit, NSFW.





	




End file.
